forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Orochi
Not to be confused with the playable hero "I will not fight the Legion's war for them!" - The Orochi. The Orochi is a character that appears in For Honor's single player campaign. Overview The Orochi was a rapidly rising assassin in the Emperor’s service, but an unfortunate habit of speaking out of turn put an end to a promising career and sent the assassin to languish in captivity. However, the Orochi's deep faithfulness and good spirit earned many loyal friends who were keen on seeing their friend's honor restored - as soon as the small matter of springing the assassin out of prison had been dealt with. Biography The Orochi was a person who always spoke their mind, even when inappropriate, which caused the Emperor to order their imprisonment. During the Great Raid their friends Okuma, Momiji, and Ayu freed the assassin, and together they drove off the Viking raiders. However, as they began to close the doors, the Blackstone Legion charged in and attacked the palace, capturing Ayu in the process. The Orochi snuck into the palace and watched as Apollyon brought her and the other Daimyo to the courtyard, declaring the Emperor was dead and one of them could take his place. When Seijuro volunteered, The Orochi watched as Ayu and the remaining Daimyo were taken to the swamps. They pursued them but by the time The Orochi found Ayu, she had slain the other Daimyo and united their followers. Their armies proceeded to storm the palace, but they needed a way in. The Orochi snuck in with Momiji and provoked an elephant to destroy the gate controls. When they arrived at the palace, Seijuro gloated and said if they slew him he would become a legend. It was only then that Seijuro recognized The Orochi as the Emperor's Champion, a hero of legend that could kill him without martyring him. They engage in a duel and Seijuro was defeated. However, The Orochi did not kill him but instead asked Seijuro to join with them to command their armies. Seijuro was insulted by this demotion beneath The Orochi and said he would rather die, to which The Orochi responded by giving Seijuro their katana, willing to die rather than help the Blackstone Legion further divide their people. Moved by the assassin's courage and dedication to the Empire, Seijuro relented and agreed to help lead their armies. The Orochi and Momiji traveled to Ashfeld to scout a path to the Blackstone Legion's fortress but run into a group of knights defecting from the Blackstone Legion and joining the reborn Iron Legion, including The Warden. The knights attacked the duo and Momiji managed to escape, but The Orochi was knocked out and captured. When the samurai wakes up, The Warden assured The Orochi that they meant no harm, but The Orochi is enraged by The Warden and their contributions to the Blackstone Legion. The Orochi fights The Warden and defeats the knight but chooses not to kill them, realizing that they are on the same side. The Warden points The Orochi in the direction of Apollyon's fortress and they march their two armies there. The Orochi corners Apollyon atop her castle and manages to defeat her. Before she dies, she mocks The Orochi for believing that the three factions could have peace. Personality A warrior whose skills and cunning nature turned them into a legend and earned them the title "The Emperor's Champion", The Orochi was modest about their fighting skills, never underestimating an opponent. The Orochi was calm under pressure and tactically minded. However, they were also notorious for speaking their mind even when inappropriate, which was what led to their imprisonment. Despite this imprisonment, The Orochi was still incredibly loyal to the Dawn Empire. They were willing to go to any lengths to save it, even to the point of willingly letting Seijuro slay them if it meant uniting the fracturing Empire. Trivia *During the mission Honor, when confronting the Warden for what is assumed to be the first time, the Orochi angrily accused the Warden of executing the Imperial Family. Ironically, the Warden had left the Blackstone Legion right after the Blackstone's raid on Svengård. The Orochi may be placing all the blame of the Blackstones on the Warden, mistaking him as an ally of the Blackstone. **The Orochi apparently recognizes the Warden while spying on them, indicating that the Warden either is well known, or there's another Warden within the Legion wearing the same armor for the Orochi to mistake them as one and the same. *The helmet of the first Orochi model has the mon ''(clan emblem) of ancient Shimazu clan. *The helmet of the second Orochi model has the ''mon of the Ryukyu Kingdom. Category:Samurai Category:Assassin Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Characters